


forgot about the boys

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: set a few months after episode seven (summer again), the boys are at the pub waiting for the girls but they take a detour to the shops (chloe’s got one of those really old mobiles in this one). might do a little bit of smut not sure how to write it but gave it ago, kind of just drabbled on and on</p>
<p>warning: A little talk about rae’s eating disorder and she also decides to tell the gang via finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. forgot about the girls

It was nearly one when the girls met that morning arms hooked together strolling down the high street, ‘right girls i think we should do some shopping before the pub yeah?’ chloe said to rae and izzy. 

'um if you want yeah, chloe smiled and looked to izzy 'yey i love shopping!' izzy said getting all giddy.

and at that very moment in time they forgot about the boys.

'how about this shop?' chloe asked turning to the door.

'holy fuck chloe why this shop again?!'rae said frowning.

'i think we could all us a little pick me up babe come on!'chloe said while pushing to door open.

there’s so many different things but what would finn like, would her even want me to wear fancy underwear? rae was having a minor breakdown in her head looking around her for a way to get out.

'rae' chloe said pulling her to the side, 'you alright babe?'

'um yeah i think so what do you think finn will like?'

chloe started clapping all giddy and girly, rae just turned and tutted at her.

and in that moment chloe was handing her underwear, ‘chloe i only need on pair’

'yeah but me and izzy are trying on others as well and we just wanted this to be a mega girly day ya know' 

'alright but im not coming out finn's eyes only' rae said pointing at herself before walking to the changing rooms.

rae picked up the last set to try on, dark purple with a small black bow at the front and back, she just love the colour it suited her. rae smiled at the mirror before looking away, well that was weird i hate mirrors but i do look good.

stepping out of the shop they decided on the chippy next, even though rae felt scared to eat in front of people, she did just eat a few chips but it was a start, finn’s the only one who know’s there had a very long conversation and we figured out a plan, because i wasn’t comfortable eating a full meal in front of people, i would just have a few chips and work my way up to it, but this is different finns not here, the bad feeling in my head saying not to eat because people are looking and laughing.

there chatting turned to laughter as chloe started to drool over a boy who just walked in the chippy, rae felt happy to have such great bestfriend’s with her she didn’t have that backpack of bullshit anymore.

buzz buzz buzz buzz, chloe grabbed her bag fishing out her phone.

'hello'

murmured reply from the other end ‘oh shit yeah’

'well we're sorry alright, we'll be there soon just eating at the chippy' 

'here' chloe said 'finn wants ya'

'hi' rae said unsure at what hes wanting to say

'you alright? ya know what im talking about rae'

'yeah im fine we'll talk about it later yeah?'

'alright girl' 

they all jumped up, walking fast as they could to the pub didn’t take as long as usual, but they didn’t care they were late the girls were happy to be wanted.   
chop, finn and archie were waiting for the girls in the pub, they said to meet there at one o’clock, it was way past four, they did made an appearance at the pub ever so slightly late.

the girls stood in front of the boys, giving them their apologies, sorrys and we forgot you.

'we've been for fucking ages were the fuck you lot been!' chop said before taking a big gulp of his pint.

'umm we might of kinda totally forgot about you guys and shopping!' izzy said smiling as always before jumping onto chops lap.

'so you just forgot about me' finn said while pulling rae onto his lap, finn moved rae's hair away from her neck and nipped her slightly getting her attention, then placing a soft kiss in the same place, 'so what did you buy?, anything good?' finn said speaking softly into rae's ear, she turned and whispered 'i'll show you later' before nipping on his neck back slightly harder then he had done, making him groan softly.

'hmm must be somet good then?'finn said looking up from her neck.

'yeah spose so' rae said biting at his neck again.

he grabbed her hips and squeezed them to make her stop, she looked up at his face seeing him all flustered was pretty funny to her. rae burst out laughing. getting funny looks from the rest of the gang.

'raemundo what's so funny' chop asked 

'um well he er um..

finn looked up ands sighed ‘she bit my fucking neck ya know, it does thing to me for fuck sake’ he said stuffing his face into her neck. biting down hard enough to make her gasp and start running her fingers through his hair. he slowly sucked on the same spot keeping rae on his lap with his arms around her waist, so she couldn’t wriggle away.

he pull away and saw everyone staring at him, ‘what?’he blushed slightly.

'save it till later you two its a fucking public place!, been waiting for ya, were all going ta park' chop said 

rae stood up, ‘back in a min need toilet, girls?’ she said pulling her hair over her neck, chloe and izzy both nodded and stood to follow her.

rae walked into the bathroom and looked straight at her neck ‘holy fuck’ teeth marks all over her neck including a huge deep purple and red love bit forming.

rae turned to the girls, ‘how do i get rid of this i cant go home with this thing on me neck mum’s gunna jump random conclusions’. rae turned back to the mirror putting her hand up to the love bit, she pulled her hand away and looked down.

'great her drew fucking blood!' rae said jumping on the counter.

'its alright can't really notice rae' izzy said smiling 

'izz its fucking huge!'

'rae look we can put a bit of makeup on but if he drew blood gotta wait till later babes'

'alright thanks chloe, sorry izz' she jumped down giving both the girls a hug then heading out the door.  
before heading to the park, chop wanted beers so a trip to the local offy.

rae turned to looked finn, ‘ya know im gunna get you back for this thing don’t ya?!’ she said while pointing at her neck. finn looked at her and stared laughing and how serious she was.

'hmm so what you gunna do then girl?'finn said while grabbing her around the waist pulling her into him. he moved her hair off her neck and looked at the love bit, 'fucking brilliant that' he placed a soft kiss on the love bit. he pulled away from her and looked at the other side moving her hair, before rae could even get i single word out he bit down hard again and stared sucking at her neck, she was lost in the moment, he pulled away and looked at her neck gently touching it with his fingers, he looked up and said 'look they'll hurt for a bit ya know but think about it, im the only one who can give you these yeah' he looked down at rae, 'and your mine now so i kinda get like umm dibbs and that on ya neck so ya don't need to hide then coz i aint finished yet' finn said with a husky voice pulling her back to him.

rae pushed him away at that point, ‘you aint doing anymore on me neck alright?’she said to finn who was laughing at the fact she pushed him away.

she turned away from him and grabbed chloe with one arm and izzy with the other and said ‘he’s done it again i need to get him back just don’t know how’

'just give him one back, would that work?'izzy asked rae

'no he never stays fucking still, what do you think chlo?' rae could see the boys running past play fighting as they walked behind.

'no he never stays fucking still, what do you think chlo?' rae could see the boys running past play fighting as they walked behind.

'well you could always deny him of sex?’ chloe said smiling

'chlo your amazing!', rae squeaked at her.

rae, izzy, archie and chloe were laid down chilling on the grass as the other two were play fighting.’rae have you got a plan to get finn back for what he’s done to your neck?’ archie asked looking other to her.

'yeah don't worry about it arch gunna deny him of sex for a few days!’

archie stood up, ‘right pretty good idea rae’

rae could see him dragging chop off finn .

the girls returned to chatting, laid on there backs looking at the blue sky.

The boys came bounding over to them, full of energy, finn sitting down next to rae, chop next to izzy and archie next to chlo.

‘raeee can we go ta your’s now?’ finn said looking down at rae with a glint in his eye.

Rae looked up at him and simply said ‘no’ turning back to look up at the sky. Finn huffed and layed down next to rae.

‘why not?’finn asked

‘coz im having fun here aren’t you?’

‘yeah but we could have our own fun back at yours’ finn said grinning.

Rae got up and straddled finn, she lent down and whispered into his ear,

‘mmm, I don’t think so, have ya seen the state of me neck you aint getting anyway near be sunshine, she lent back to see his reaction.

Finn looked up at her and grinned ‘you’ll give in soon ya can’t resist me’ he brought his hands up resting them on her hips as she looked down at him contemplating her next move.

‘I don’t think I will’ she said smiling and trying to look serious down at him.

‘I know you’ll give in pretty soon no point denying me of sex when I always get my own way with ya, so back to yours yeah?’

‘no’ she said as she stood up and sitting back down near archie and chloe.

‘Did he bit rae’ chloe asked as she watched the whole thing.

‘yeah he thinks im gunna give in to his charm but im not im gunna try and resist him’ she said while looking other her shoulder at finn, she could feel his eyes boring into her head.

‘think he might pull out all the stops to get at your pants today, have you seen the way hes looking at ya rae’ archie said lying back down.

‘yeah he will but im not giving in to him’.

‘think might not have a choice soon hes looking at you like you’re his pray or somet‘ chloe said turning back to rae.

‘shh he’s coming’ archie said looking at finn walking over to them.

‘alright’ he said plonking down next to rae slipping his hand under her skirt.

He lent forward and whispered into her ear ‘I know what game your trying to playing girl’ and nipping at her ear before pulling away.

Rae could feel herself getting flustered and turning bright red in the face, so she ignored him and turned back to chloe and archie.

Chop jumped up, ‘CHIPPY’ he shouted making everyone jump.

Everyone grabbed there stuff making there way to the chippy, rae tried to stay away from finn but he grabbed her firmly by the arm pulling her into him. The walk to the chippy was fairly normal rae thought apart from finn grabbing her arse as they walked down the high street, she decide to go along with it, she reached up and grabbed his hair at the back knowing this turns him on instantly, she giggled as she heard a small groan from him. she pulled just about hard enough to escape his grasp, she sped up to walk with chloe and izzy and joined there chatter.

the chippy was its normal quit state tonight a few drunk people scattered about, rae managed to be seated in between chloe and izzy away from finn.

chop bounded back with arms full of chips and archie’s filled with drinks.

rae looked down at the food in front of her and wished she had finn next to her right now, rae looked up and jumped out of her seat ‘off to toilet’ she stepped through the door and bolted straight into one of the cubicles. shit shit shit.. i need finn i can’t do this..oh no i can feel it she took a steady breath in and then out again repeating to same technique that kester had shown her, she could hear muffled talking outside the toilets but didn’t attempt to move she sank to the floor hugging her knees, the door flung open she could hear chloe saying something then closing the door.

'rae' chloe said softly 'can you let me in babe?' rae sniffed wiping her face with the back of her hand.

'can you tell me what's wrong?, has something happened?'

'i..i can't im..sorry' rae sniffed again before saying 'ca..can you get f..finn please?'

'sure babe' chloe turned opening the door to see finn lent against the wall 'she want you' chloe said walking back to their table.

finn walk in to the ladies toilet not caring about the waitress glaring at him for hanging around outside there in the first place.

'rae let me now' finn said with a stern voice, knowing this was the only way rae would listen, he could hear her shuffling forwards and unlocking the door, he pushed the door to see rae sat on the floor knees up to her chest crying into her hands, he closed the door behind and nelt in front of rae taking her hands in his and pulling her up into him, he hugged her under all her tears were gone just slightly uneven breath, he took her head in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

'ya gunna tell what's got you into a right mess girl?'he said looking down at rae.

'you know why, i can't do it finn i tried but i just couldn't eat and i know i sound totally mental well you know i am, its just something that i can't do. its like if i eat i feel fatter and if i don't eat i feel better but then i have to eat or ill end up like Tixy i don't want that to happen, it just don't feel right eating in front of so many people i only just manage eating in front of you, if i eat out there then i get this feeling in my stomach, then i get theses voices getting louder and louder and they don't stop and i need to get away coz if i don't it just get even worse, i panicked i had to get away from that table, i needed to get away, the voices were getting louder and i dont know how to stop them, can you help me finn you're the only one that knows about this and i think i need you to tell them coz i just dont know how and they already know im mental so this would just be the icing on the fucking cake, please tell them'. she reached up and took some tissues from the box finn had handed her.

'ill do whatever makes you, you want me to tell them now?' finn asked looking at rae.

'yeah please, i just dunno how to'. she watched finn stand up.

'alright you coming?'

'umm..y..yeah' rae slowly stood up, finn reached for her hand and she took it.

'come on' finn said smiling.

they emerge from the toilets seconds later to see the gang all watching the door as they made there way back, chloe grabbed rae into a big hug, rae was grateful and smiled at chloe after pulling out of the hug.

'err right well rae needs me to tell you somet, umm ya about the hospital and that right?' finn looked at everyone the all nodded at him.

he turned to rae and she nodded, ‘she wanted me to tell you about somet else its can of like an eating disorder, umm she cant eat in front of people but were working on it and she wanted me to telll you coz she don’t like secrets anymore and it took her a while to even tell me but were working together to get it sorted’. he looked at rae stood next to him, he sat down on one of the free chairs and pulled rae to sit on his lap.

'umm well thats really about it but if ya got question she'll answer them, wont ya?' finn said and nudged rae in the side.

'yeah' she said with a small voice.

chop stood up the first as always, he walked to another table the whole watched as he came back with a bottle of tomato sauce, he sat back down and looked at rae, ‘so why can’t you eat in front of people and is this why you went to the toilets just now?’

'i just feel like if i junk food then people think oh look at that fat cow stuffing her face even if they don't say i just know that there thinking it and then of i eat healthy in front of people there just thinking 'well ya didn't get to that size eating salad's did ya?', she put her head in her hands not being able to look them in the eyes.

chloe jumped up and knelt in front of rae grabbing her hands,’rae look at me’ rae looked up to see chloe smiling,’im sorry i never noticed and if you need help then were all here for you yeah?, ain’t that right guys?’ chloe said looking at the gang. 

'were all here for you rae ya know that' archie said reaching over taking one of rae's hands.

'thanks it means a lot to me' thats when rae knew she could always rely on these people sat in front of her to support her and care for er so she would never be alone again, she brought out of her thoughts by chop announcing a trip to the pub was in order.

later that evening walking home from the pub strolling down the street hand in hand, i am strong rae thought to herself.

'thank you for earlier you didn't have to that for me i know ya don't like talking and that must of took a lot of effort but thankyou'.

'its alright do anything for you, and yeah i can you head working over time on me girl, your strong you can do anything when you out your mind to it yeah? and if you can't do it on your own then ask me or the gan, theres all these people who care and love you so much we'd all do pretty much anything you asked Rae, if helped you that is'. finn said looking up to see rae with a big grin on her face, they continued to walk finally reaching rae house to see it was dark no cars no lights on.

'wheres ya mum and karim' finn asked.

'oh did i not tell you I've got an empty for two nights, random weekend away or somet' she open the front door and turned grabbing finn by the collar of his jacket and pushing up against the wall. 'ya can stay if ya want and ya know there is one thing you could do for me', without another word finn leaped off the wall, he grabbed and push her hard against the door.

'thought you said i was banned from you till these on your neck go?' he said pushing her hair and planting soft kisses on her love bits.

'well can't a girl change her mind?'rae said looking into his eyes.


	2. forgot about the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :sequel to forgot about the boys, not really sure this one is going, so started with rinn fluff. maybe the boys have a FOOTBALL match or something along them lines and a little rinn fight breaks out?…

Rae and Finn where lying in bed, Finn propped up on his elbow looking down at Rae trying to regain her breath.

‘okay…wow fuck that were good’ she said placing her hand on Finn’s face , he turned to kiss her hand. ‘I know fuck I’m knackered’, he said grinning at Rae. Before laying back down pulling Rae close to him rapping her up in his arms and gently stroking her hair. Both falling into a perfect and peaceful sleep minutes later.

The sun was slowly streaming through the curtain causing Rae to wake up, she sat up carefully climbing out of bed to not wake Finn, pulling on her t-shirt she found on the floor, looking at the clock seeing it was 11am, she slowly closed the door behind her trudging down the stairs for some tea and her pills fuck sake stupid pills! She groaned to herself will swallowing her pills and switching the kettle on. She turned to the radio turning it on and started humming to the lyrics turning into full blown singing from the top of her lungs.

How many special people change?  
How many lives are living strange?  
Where were you while we were getting high?  
Slowly walking down the hall  
faster than a cannon ball  
where were you while we were getting high?

She sang while SPINNING around and getting milk from the fridge.

Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a Champagne Supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a Champagne Supernova  
A Champagne Supernova

Finn woke up running his hands over his face noticing he was alone in bed, he jumped up started walking down stairs when he heard her voice, he thought it was the most beautiful voice he had every heard, he slowly made his way down stairs and lent on the door frame in the kitchen watching her dance and singing softly to champagne supernova.

Rae spun around stopping dead in her tracks, the horror on her face in that moment made Finn burst out laughing tears springing to his eyes as he saw her face.

‘the fuck stop sneaking around, fucking hell nearly had a heart attack!’ she shouted at Finn. Holy fuck!

‘sorry its just ya got a good voice I know ya would of stopped if I said out’ he said shrugging his shoulders at her. Arrgh he’s such a prick

Rae turned back to the kettle totally ignoring him now, busying herself making tea. Don’t let him win, don’t let him win stay angry at him!

‘Raeee’ Finn said softly placing his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. ‘Im sorry girl i didn’t mean to scare ya’ Finn new any second now she would cave in.

‘what just leave me alone a minute yeah’ Rae said trying to stay angry at Finn. don’t give in!..don’t give in!

'ya can't stay angry at me for long ya know i always win and i've got a FOOTBALL match later with the lads but i'll come here when its finished yeah?'

'alright, what time does it start then?'rae said walking out of his grasp.

'umm at 12 so gotta get going soon, you meeting chlo and iz?'

'dunno i'll ring em later'

'right im off for a shower i won't be long girl' he lent over and kissed her lips softly. yep i just gave in, come on who wouldn’t to that glorious face..fuck.

'alright' rae said smiling and turning around grabbing her tea and walking in to the lounge, she picked up the phone typing chloe's number,

'hiya chlo its Rae, you wanna meet maybe go to the park or shopping?'

'omg!'chloe nearly screamed down the phone. 'thank god you called was actually about to ring ya great minds alike and all that, ill ring iz yeah, meet you at chippy say 12ish?'

'yeah ill be there see ya!' hate shopping why did i say that!

'bye!'

’ill give you a lift were you meeting the girls?’finn said whilst picking up his bag for the match.

'no its alright i'll walk'

'im takin ya so tell me rae' finn said while spinning rae around to face him.

'god fine, if you insist the chippy for 12, alright happy now' she said leaving finn's grasp on her waist then putting her leather jacket on and grabbing her bag.

'thats where im going anyway might as well give ya a lift' he said walking out the door.

'wow how nice of you' rae said being far too sarcastic towards finn.

'i know im just to good to ya' finn said opening the door for rae.

’hey guys’ rae said walking up to there normal table with finn, hand in hand.

'oi what ya doin ere?'chop said looking confused at rae.

'nice to see you to chop, meeting the girls here, don't iz ever tell you anything?'

'alright, na just ain't seen her today raemundo, do ya lot want some chips?' chop said looking at rae and finn.

'no thanks' rae said taking a seat at their table finn sitting next to her placing his hand on her thigh, seeing from the corner of her eye finn was giving her that look again, she gave a smile to say she was fine and he returned it.

'i'll cook you some tea later' finn said leaning into rae.

'you don't need to im fine im not hungry at all'

'shut up rae im making it and thats that' he said then pulling back from her.

'fine' rae said in a sulky tone.

izzy and chloe came bursting through the door 10 minutes.

'RAE' they said at the same time.

'what?' rae asked looking at them both with a questioning look.

'toilets now!' chloe said bragging rae's hand and pulling her with her and izzy as she carried on walking, rae closed the door behind her and stood staring at chloe and izzy.

'what's wrong? and what was all that about?' rae said looking from chloe to izzy.

'there's a rumor going round about you and finn, we was stood at the bus stop talking to lois and she said that amy got told by vicky that finn cheated on you with stacey, apparently vicky was there she's the one telling everybody, she said they had sex the other day when you was out with your mum. izzy said quickly getting it all out at once 

rae stared at them both in shock, she didn’t know what to think, she had to get out she had to leave she couldn’t deal with this, she turned and left the toilets, grabbing her bag and heading out the door, hearing finn shout her name, then izzy started to talk softly as she left.

she walked as fast as she could, tears springing in her eyes as she opened her front door slamming it behind her and dropping to the floor, letting the tears overcome her, she stayed there sobbing until there was no more tears left she slowly stood up and walked into the lounge kicking off her shoes and taking off her jacket and dropping them to the ground, then laying down on the sofa.

someone was knocking at the door she figured it would be finn so she ignored it, closing her eyes and concentrating on her erratic breathing.

'RAE LET ME IN PLEASE!' she heard finn shouting at the front door, she didn't move just stayed on the sofa ignoring him pretending he wasn't there, she needed time to think to be alone but that would only spurn on all the bad thoughts she'd been trying to ignore for so long letting them in now would just make her relapse and she didn't want that she didn't want them to win this time, she slowly sat up and reached for the phone and dialed chloe's number.

'chloe?' she could still hear finn shouting her name

'oh my god rae are you okay you just up'd and left are you okay?' chloe said slightly out of breath.

'yeah look is chop there?' rae asked

'yeah just a sec' chloe passed the phone to chop.

'chop?'

'yeah baby girl what's wrong?' chop asked.

'um can you get finn he's outside the front door i just want to be alone, please just make him leave'.

'alright rae i'll be there soon'

'thank you and erm bring the girls i need them' rae said then putting the phone down.

she could still hear him shouting and banging on the door, she noticed chop’s car pulling up she saw chop and archie rushing out and grabbing finn by his arms and pulling him away from the her door and into his car, the girls walked to the front door and knocked lightly as chop drove away, rae opened the door letting them in and locking it as soon as they were in.

'rae please talk to us why won't you speak to finn?' chloe said pulling rae into a hug and izzy joining them.

rae pulled back and walked into the lounge and sitting down in between the girls.

'thanks but ya know i just needed some time alone without anyone there and then i was getting thoughts'

'what like bad thoughts?' chloe asked.

'yeah thats why i asked chop to bring you both if im alone i don't know what i'll start to think'.

'it's alright, what you doing about finn you gotta talk to him chop can't keep him away from here forever, when you left i told finn and he nearly cried, he just wants to talk to you, he said he never did anything with stacey that her and vicky are just making it up and he think its coz staceys jealous of you and she wants..' izzy stopped mid sentence hearing the phone ring.

finn.

chloe jumped up to answer the phone,

'finn she doesn't want to talk to you yet'…

'just leave her to calm down'…

'we're not leaving her alone she'll be fine finn bye'.

Rae woke feeling someone next to her in bed, she opened her eyes seeing it was chloe and izzy on the side of chloe, she smiled feeling grateful for her two bestfriend, only god knows what would’ve happened if she was alone, she slowly made her way out of bed and grabbed her gown and heading down stairs, ”tea makes everything alright” she thought to herself it wouldn’t fix what’s happened though.

chloe and izzy woke up minutes later so she made them tea and they spent the morning watching tv, chatting and listening to music.

'ya know what we should go to rutland waters and sunbath for the afternoon' izzy said 

'who's there?' chloe asked.

'the boys and lil'Al and a few of his mates' izzy answered.

'i dunno he'll be there, i can't face him yet' rae said softly.

'just ignore him we'll make sure he doesn't come near you and I know he would never cheat on you Rae he's in love with you he told me, have you seen the way he looks at you, I know that the stupid voices in your head are saying other wise' Chloe grabbed Rae's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes. 'you need to ignore them, talk to him when your ready yeah?, he'll wait'.

'do you know you two are truly the best bestfriends i've ever had' rae said looking at them both, 'group hug!' izzy shouted happily.

'come on you soppy cow's' chloe said pulling out of the hug and grabbing her bag and jacket.  
Rae sat down on the grass with Archie, Izzy and Chloe, chatting and drinking beer’s chop had brought, finn was watching her from the archway she tried no to look up but they made eye contact for a second, she was the first to look away, she hooked her arms through archie and chloes and pulled them to lay down with her, Izzy’s head on Rae’s lap.

'what should i do?, he over there staring at me, look' she said throwing her arms up in his direction.

'ya know it was complete bullshit, the day stacey said it happened it couldn't of have, he was at FOOTBALL practice with me and chop all day and he's also completely in love with you as you should know, so if he did cheat on you he wouldn't be walking coz chop would of gone nuts coz you like his little sister he isn't gonna stand by and let some dickhead hurt you Rae, want me to go and talk to him?' archie asked.

'no i'll do it but not yet though just gonna make him squirm for a bit then i'll talk to him' rae said smiling then all bursting into fits of giggles.

the gang had decided to go down to the pub for a few before heading home, they were all sat in there usual seats, rae had decided to ignore finn all day instead of talking to him that would be done later, in her own time.

'just nipping to the loo' rae said and walked away, she could hear his foot steps behind her but decided to ignore him once more, after washing her hands she looked in the mirror composing herself, then walking up to the door to be barged back by someone coming in.

finn…

'why you ignoring me?, I didn't do it rae, just listen to me please the day I was meant to have don't this bullshit it never happened I was with..'

’will you just shut up for one minute finn’ rae said talking over him

'archie and izzy told me everything, about Stacey and Vicky SPREADINGrumors about you and her shagging, then he told me you was with arch and chop all day so I believe you alright, just needed time to think you know how me brain works over time just needed to prose it'.

finn grabbed rae pulling her into him and kissed the top of her head, ‘I thought I lost you, I love you so much your the most beautiful, amazing and gorgeous girl i’ve ever met and i want to spend my whole life with you, it would be nothing with out you ya know that right girl’ finn said hugging her tightly.

'you haven't lost me and I am starting to believe you it just takes time ya know and I love you too finn I always have done since the time I stole your 20p even though you were a right proper moody git all the time to me'.

'I know you talk in your sleep sometimes, I thought it was just you mumbling shit but I started to listen and you said 'I love you finn', so that's how I know'.

finn gently took her face in his hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips and turning it into such a passionate and tender kiss leaving them both breathless.

'finn' rae said resting her forehead on finn's.

'yeah?'

'I love you, take me home?'

finn pulled back looking into her eyes ‘I love you too, so yeah mine then?’ he said with that glint in his eyes.

fuck it’s gunna be a good night…


End file.
